Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics provide increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. This is especially true for client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and multifunction devices. Numerous technologies have been developed to utilize this new functionality. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new technologies. Others focus on improving the existing and mature technologies. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a many of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile location based service devices, new and old usage begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to provide navigation services such as a global positioning service (GPS) navigation system for a mobile device. However, location reading systems can have inaccuracies that can impair a navigation system.
Thus, a need remains for a navigation system to efficiently measure distances between location readings and to provide more accurate routing guidance. In view of the ever-increasing added features desired by consumers in their mobile devices, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.